fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shou Tate
Shou Tate is one of the S-Class mages of Celestial Dawn, and is one of their most powerful members, second only to the guild master, and as such is seen as the second-in-command when Sid is away on his own personal missions. This unofficial position has sparked a somewhat friendly rivalry with fellow S-Class mage and former Rune Knight Ryian Steele, the two regularly getting into what could best be described as shoving matches though Shou will regularly settle with Ryian being in charge due in part to the man's experience with leading. Shou is recognized around Bellum due to having previously been apart of the Dark Guild, Bull's Head, and also for his use of the rare Molding Magic, [[Memory-Make|'Memory-Make']]. For reasons not explained, Shou opted to destroy the guild himself, being the only member present when Celestial Dawn came at the request of the neighboring town to deal with them. Nora Tamsin offered Shou membership to the guild, which he accepted and where he would eventually meet his future wife Judith Wyngrad. Appearance Shou can be described as a rather attractive man to women, his laid-back yet confident vibe causing women to naturally gravitate towards him. He usually wears a large red shirt with black uncreased pants, black shoes, and a black tie unloosened. He leaves his shirt untucked majority of the time, which shows by the bottom of it being slightly ruffled and also reveal several light but noticeable scars on his chest. He keeps the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, baring his lean yet muscular forearms. A large black overcoat with gold stitching lining the entirety of it is draped across his shoulders in a similar fashion to a cape, allowing it to billow out behind him. A wide brimmed straw hat with a red strap around it covers his jet black hair that still manages to his cover face when he's sleep or on his head. A semi-circle scar frames Shou's left eye, just one of the few scars on his body as the rest are covered up bu his clothes. Personality Shou is a generally straight-forward person saying what's on his mind even though it may not something the other person wants to hear. In the past, he was a more deceptive person, prone to wanting something in return for his help, a trait he picked up and used on numerous occasions when part of Bull's Head. Even after joining Celestial Dawn, Shou for a while continued to ask for certain spells from his new guild mates in return for his assistance in certain matters. Though considering that majority of the spells presented to him were unimpressive, it's assumed that his continued bribing of his guild mates was only for show as he never asked for higher level spells. Besides this part of him, Shou is a generally aloof guy, usually seen smoking a cigarette or with his hands comfortably resting in his pants pockets, a smirk on his face whilst doing so. In battle this aloofness of his has gotten on several of his opponents nerves as the constant grin on his face is usually seen as Shou looking down on them. That aside it is shown that Shou cares for the guild in his own way, and it's members return the favor usually looking to him first when Sid is absent, which would effectively make him second-in-command. Despite his cool demeanor Shou's mindset almost always reverts to that of a teenager when around his sister Claire, prone to name calling, teasing, and the such that is usually common among siblings. When it comes to Judith, Shou is like most husbands in the sense that he is strongly protective, loving, and supportive of his wife while also being a little terrified of her. While less likely to fuss over his wife due in part to her ability to take care of herself, Shou still selflessly steps forward to protect her at any cost, a trait that originally won her respect and eventually her heart. History Growing up with two high ranking Rune Knights as parents, Shou was constantly surrounded by members from the Magic Council. Being a rebellious youth, Shou showed no respect towards the Magic Councils agents and made clear his disdain for them though none of them, including his parents took much offense to it, casually chalking it up to him being a rebellious boy. Several years after his sister Claire was born, Shou's parents began taking assignments that required them to leave the children alone with a neglectful yet somewhat helpful neighbor though the two usually ended up taking care of themselves. Around the age of 16, Shou's parents went missing during a mission to Fiore leaving Shou and his sister to fend for themselves. Knowing no other way to make money than to become a mage, Shou stole several magic books from a nearby town in an attempt to learn magic and discovered a book that contained the workings of the Lost Magic Memory-Make '''and soon after began taking on various jobs. This continued for years until both siblings were able to live on their own and they parted down different paths, Claire taking a job with the Magic Council and Shou becoming an Independent Mage. Around the time he was 24, for reasons unknown Shou joined a dark guild called Bull's Head, and became the arrogant powerhouse of the guild. Now more relentless and power hungry than when he was younger, Shou went to great lengths to get what he wanted. He even bribed his more powerful guild mates into showing him their spells to get their help, adding to his arsenal of spells and making himself more powerful. Even while part of Bull's Head, Shou was begrudgingly respected by the other members due in part to his remarkable level of power. Because of undisclosed reasons he hasn't disclosed to any of his guild mates, Shou slaughtered the entire guild not long after a request was sent out to Celestial Dawn to deal with them. Members of Celestial Dawn, led by Nora Tamsin, arrived on the scene only to find the entire guild burned and the bodies of Bull's Head littering the ground with Shou the only man at the scene. Challenging the S-Class mage, Shou and Nora came to a slight stand-off, being evenly matched to Shou's surprise. Impressed by his skills, Nora offered him a job and membership to the guild which he accepted to the bewilderment of the other mages present. Shou made a living in the guild after being accepted by both then guild master Darwin Cross, though he kept more to himself mainly because of the rest of the members uneasiness on his induction into the guild. Shou was pulled into the internal war amongst the guild shortly after being in the guild when then S-Class mage Geron disagreed with Darwin appointing Sid Hiroshi as his replacement. Despite not knowing any of the mages well, Shou decided to to side with Sid and helped defeat Geron and those who sided him, winning a large majority of the guild's respect in the process. Shou had failed to win over a few mages, the main one being Judith Wyngrad, who didn't trust him because of his suspicious background as a dark mage. Attracted to her, Shou attempted many times to win the woman over to no avail. Synopsis Magic and Abilities '''Tremendous Magical Energy: Shou has an enormous amount of magical energy at his disposal, so much that when Shou accompanies his guild mates on certain missions he's mistaken for the guild master himself.' '''When released to the fullest, Shou's magic surrounds him in an aura of sorts that completely repels low level spells and magically amps his already impressive physical stats. Shou rarely needs to release his full might against most opponents as even the release is enough to cause the majority of his enemies to surrender. '''Enhanced Strength: '''Despite his lean appearance Shou has a surprising amount of strength, capable of stopping blows from those larger than himself singlehandedly without trouble. He's been seen effortlessly putting people through walls with a flick of his wrist, smashing through solid rock with his bare fists, lifting men twice his size off the ground with one hand, and even putting a dent in a buildings steel support beam. Combining his incredible strength with his high level of martial arts allows Shou to potentially kill his opponents and because of his personality, he has no problem with severely injuring a bounty. '''Enhanced Speed:' As befitting of an S-Class mage, Shou possesses speed that puts most mages to shame. The ease with which Shou moves has baffled opponents on more than one occasion as he's been seen reacting to their movements mere moments after a move is made. With his heightened reflexes, Shou is able to dodge point-blank gunfire, evade some of the fastest hand-to-hand combatants, and on one occasion dodged several rapid fire attacks despite his eyesight being impaired. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: 'Shou is an expert hand to hand fighter, able to keep up with his guild mate Ryian in a duel and also keep up with his guild master during a practice match. Handling multiple fighters is nothing too troubling for Shou as his more than free flowing form of combat allows him to effortlessly switch between multiple opponents without letting up his attack on anyone. In spite of his less than formal fighting style, Shou does have a solid grasp on the concept of more practiced martial arts though he prefers his self-taught style. Shou mainly employs kicks to throw his opponents off balance and deliver devastating, and rather brutal blows that have more than severely disabled his opponents in the past thanks to his remarkable strength. 'Memory-Make '(記憶造形, メモリー メイク, ''Memorī Meiku): A Magic which grants the caster the ability to manipulate memories. It also gives the user amazing memory capacity, being able to memorize opponent's heart beats, footsteps and Magic. The caster can also create "memories" of themselves which are similar to holograms. This Magic also allows the user to create new Magic spells by combining spells from other Magic which the user has memorized before. Furthermore, the user is able to negate Magic spells used by the opponent which the user also had already memorized by "forgetting" the spell. Unlike Molding Magics like Ice-Make or Wood-Make, the caster does not need to place their hands into complex positions but merely places their fingers on the temples of their heads as a focus point and a chain of memories could be seen visible behind the user. Shou's main magic that he employs in combat, he came into possession of it at a relatively young age after discovering a book detailing the mechanics of how it works. As such, Shou has an entire arsenal of spells to use due to his years of battling other magicians both in Celestial Dawn and Bull's Head. The downside to Memory-Make is that the more advanced the spell is, the longer it takes for Shou to completely master it and not expend more power than is necessary with it. *'Memory-Make: Afterimage: '''A spell unique to Memory-Make that creates an intangible clone of Shou using the opponents memories of him. The clone is similar to the Thought Projection spell as it has the ability to speak and move similar to the way Shou would. *'Forget: 'Like the name suggests Shou is capable of forgetting an enemies spell after witnessing it once, completely nullifying the attack. In order for this spell to work, Shou most first witness the spell without interruption and secondly he most have power equal to or greater than his opponents in order for the spell to work. *'Memory-Make: Storm of the Sea Goddess: 'Shou releases a large blast of water in front of him that completely swallows up the opponent. Shou can control how much water he generates depending on how much magic he puts into the spell, ranging from a simple water blast to a tornado of water powerful enough to devastate the surrounding area. *'Memory-Make: Lightning Execution: 'Shou generates lightning in the palm of his hand before placing it on the opponents head, sending the surge of lightning throughout their body. This spell has the side effect of paralyzing the person hit by this and also causing extreme damage to the persons brain due to the large amounts of electricity being run through it. *'Memory-Make: Sword of Frozen Black Lightning (凍エル黒雷ノ剣 Kogoeru Kokurai no Tsurugi): After having memorized spells from Lightning God Slayer Magic and Ice-Make, Shou combines the two kinds of Magic into a more powerful spell, creating several bolts of black lightning that drop onto the targeted area. Once the lightning makes contact, it freezes into spikes of ice. * Memory-Make: Frozen Thunder Drop: 'Combining ''Ice Magic and Lightning Magic, Shou transforms his body into lightning. As he comes crashing down like a lightning bolt, he concentrates said lightning along with the power of ice around his foot and upon impact delivers a devastating blow that electrocutes the target before freezing them solid. Should the lightning or ice not prove to be sufficient enough, the sheer force with which Shou hits them with is enough to cause serious internal damage to the opponent if not. *'Memory-Make: Reflection: '''Copied from a ''Wind Magic user, Shou appears to grab the very air around him before spinning it around himself to form a makeshift barrier of sorts capable of deflecting a wide assortment of attacks ranging from sword strikes to long range spells. The speed with which Shou can use this spell makes it his go to form of defense in certain situations that call for a wide range of defense. *'Memory-Make: Wildfire Tornado: '''Created after memorizing spells from ''Fire Magic and Wind Magic, Shou releases a devastating tornado from his body before he lights it on fire and sends it after the opponent. Shou is capable of summoning multiple burning tornadoes at once, creating an impromptu barricade to surround his opponents. *'Memory-Make: Punishment from the Heavens: '''An extraordinarily powerful spell that combines the destructive properties of ''Lightning, Light, and Fire Magic, this is quite possibly one of Shou's most powerful spells in his arsenal. Firing multiple blasts of high intensity flames mixed with Lightning and Light Eternano into the sky, Shou causes numerous storm clouds to gather above his intended position. With his magic having now mixed into the newly formed thunderclouds, Shou is able to manipulate the developing thunderbolts and direct them towards whatever he wants. Once enough thunderclouds have formed Shou causes the skies, now surging with lightning, to part and release a blistering beam of concentrated Lightning Magic, Fire Magic and Light Magic. *'Memory-Make: Thunderous Dragon of the Sea: '''Combining the properties of ''Lightning Magic and Water-Make, Shou creates a dragon composed of both water and lightning and directs it towards his opponent. Should his enemy dodge the main body of the dragon, the lightning surrounding it is still capable of reaching out and paralyzing them. 'Light Magic '(光の魔法, Hikari no Mahō): A Caster Magic that involves the user utilizing light for various purposes mainly in the form of attacking and defending. Due to Light Magic being closely connected with positive feelings, Geron utilizes the less emotional form of Light Magic by manifesting and modifying his eternano and magical energy, entwining it, into that of protons which he can then alter the movement of, allowing him to be able to use virtually any light based power; being granted the ability to control, generate, and absorb light as well as utilizing said element as a form of offense and defense. Users of, what has now been dubbed, natural Light Magic have taken note that the light that is manifested through this specific procedure is not capable of being sense as it does not have any feeling in it, making most mages feel uncomfortable around a mage that is capable of using this variation of Light Magic. Due to this fact that this Light Magic does not use any emotion and is based on science, this variant of the magic has been named artificial Light Magic. Because he learned this magic during his days as a Dark Mage, Shou's form of Light Magic is more in line with the latter *'Lightshow: '''Shou summons a medium-sized ball of light magic and then releases it into the air above him where the ball explodes into a wide array of light beams that scatter around him. Shou can use this to home in on numerous mages or concentrate all the beams directly on one person, dealing a significant amount of damage to them in the process. *'Light Beam: 'A simple spell that fires a beam of light from his hand that possesses piercing capabilities and formidable destructive capabilities. Shou is capable of rapid firing this move to keep opponents on their toes and as well as charging the beam up for more power. *'Holy Explosion: '''Shou releases a blast of light that expands from his body with the force of a grenade exploding in close vicinity. A variation of this spell involves Shou condensing the explosion into a medium sized ball, similar to the beginning stage of his Lightshow spell, and instead releasing it directly in front of one opponent concentrating the explosion directly on them. *Three Lights Strategy' (三光作戦, ''Sankō Sakusen): The Three Lights Strategy is a spell that collects magical energy in the form of a small sphere near the ground, at which the user simply has to wave their hand. At this point, the light magic erupts as three rows of grinding light that can shatter the earth and cause great damage to a collective if they do not evade properly and in time. Because of the speed of the spell, this is also very difficult to achieve. Fire Magic '(火の魔法 ''Hi no Mahō): Fire Magic allows the user to control and manipulate the kinetic energy of magical particles to generate, control or absorb fire, being able to manipulate it for general purposes. This is induced by the user raising the motion of a target's magical particles through telekinesis in order to ignite it. They can excite or speed up an object's magical particles, increasing their thermal energy until they ignite, not necessarily objects, but also air particles. They can control and move the flames, including the shape, heat and even color. With this in mind, the user is able to create fire-based attacks which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offense and is immune to being burnt. The generated flames can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, their "type" can be changed at will, and they can even be given a material consistency by manipulating the magical particles in the air. The user can form fire into long streams, spheres, or even more complex shapes like letters in skywriting. These flames-objects will only remain their shapes as long as the user concentrates upon them. The objects will only burn about 3 minutes before expiring unless the user continues to infuse them with energy. The temperature of these fiery projections is generally around 2,800 F, near the melting point of iron. Fire Magic seems to be unaffected by water, as the user is able to create flames even when submerged in water. In short, the user of this Magic can release fire from their body and manipulate it. *'''Fire Bullet (ファイア・バレット, Faia Baretto): When performing Fire Bullet, the caster expels magical energies from their body, causing eternano in the vicinity to be drawn towards these energies like a magnet, resulting a the typical fusion of eternano and magical energy- from this point, the caster harnesses Shape Transformation in order to knead these energies into a sphere of varying sizes, typically as big as the user's upper body before using their Fire Magic to excite and speed up the motion of the magical energies through willpower alone, manipulating the kinetic energies of said particles to ignite them, resulting in the formation of a smoldering sphere of flame. From here, the caster launches the fireball at their enemy through either a physical motion or mental command. In any case, this orb of roaring flame shoots right towards the target at relatively high speeds, resulting in the fireball displaying a punching force which flies forth in a straight line at high speeds. Because the particles which compose the Fire Bullet are completely compacted, the projectile functions in a similar manner to that of a drill, boring into anything that is unfortunate enough to get in the way of the spell, dealing multiple hits up to a maximum of five, followed by a medium-sized explosion upon contact which causes relatively notable amounts of damage and destruction, while also serving to knock the opponent back, leaving a sizzling crater; it can also blow apart solid, reinforced walls- though Fire Bullet itself seems to fizzle out after a distance of fifty meters in flight unless the caster continuously pours magical energy to reinforce its composition. **'Blitz Burner: '''An upgraded version of '''Fire Bullet', Shou charges up a large amount of fire in his hands until the flames turn a brilliant white, indicating they've reached their hottest level. Once the charge is complete, Shou unleashes the fire in the form of a blast of incredibly destructive power. Because of the high levels of heat, this spell is capable of burning through most defenses, with the strongest defenses sustaining severe burns. *'Crushing Blow of the White Fox': Cloaking himself in fire, Shou propels himself towards the opponent with a burst of speed before unleashing a series of fast and brutal strikes. Near completion of the assault, Shou kicks or punches the opponent hard enough that they are propelled into the air where he follows them, his flaming aura taking on the appearance of a fox's head. Once in the air and above the enemy, Shou completes the assault with a powerful downward side kick aimed at the opponent that launches the aura towards the opponent where the fox head engulfs them in its jaws for a devastating final blow. Once enclosed in the fox's jaws, the fox explodes in a blistering beam of white hot flames, strong enough to incinerate most opponents. *'Rising Sun' (旭日, Kyokujitsu): Rising Sun is a spell that requires considerable accuracy in order to invoke the entirety of its scope. By concentrating magical power at certain locations within the ground, and subsequently releasing it as a combustive pillar of flame, one can damage multiple enemies simultaneously without any need for extensive preparation. It should be noted that the explosions caused are somewhat mild and inaccurate through quick casting, and as such, it is much more effective for the spell to be used as an ambush for immediate and potent injury towards an enemy. Requip (換装, Kansō): This Magic allows the user to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at any time, even during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. It is said that the user summons the items from a pocket dimension; the notional place that things come from when they are needed, and where they go back to when not. The actual location of where they summon the items is very hard to determine. It contains only a few things, not because it is limited in capacity, but because that is all it is ever used for - for example, this is where the user normally summons the armor and their equipment; withdrawing things even during battle, which gives her a high level of flexibility in combat. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. Requip can be used for simple or for combat-related purposes; and the user may just choose to use it to change their clothing, capable of using it in the midst of battle. The user would often pull any items that they had collected out of nowhere and then they would just vanish without any physical means of transporting them. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. Shou mainly employs this magic to simply change clothes faster, summoning new clothes should his present ones become too damaged during battle. Trivia * Shou's appearance is mostly based off of Luffy from One Piece, ''mainly from the movie Strong World.'' * While probably not the first S-Class character I created on here, Shou is the first one I planned out more specifically than the others I've created so far. * Shou's battle theme is Malleus Maleficarum from '''Soul Eater. '''He shares this theme with his guild master Sid Hiroshi. Category:S-Class Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Males Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Caster-Mage Category:Married Characters Category:Celestial Dawn